The Tournament of Spira
by Wozza33
Summary: this is my first fic, this is all about a tournament in spira where the whole gang join except for yuna she cheers on her man but some other guests show up
1. the tournament starts

finally i managed to put a fic on, this is my first so plz reveiw

* * *

Sunday 10:03AM July 29th  
Tidus walks down his stairs and turns on the lights and yawns while walking and he trips over his trainers  
Tidus: Shit  
he gets up and looks at the living room which looks similar to a bomb site  
Tidus: wild night huh  
he holds his head and moans  
Tidus: ow my aching head  
he sees a bottle of aspirin and sees a note under it and he reads it

_Tidus  
put all the dishes in the dish washer, I was late for work this morning and I cant deliver the money for the bills ( in a green envelope  that way ) can you deliver it by 11:15 and also WATCH WHERE YOU PUT YOUR FUCKING TRAINERS!_

He then takes some aspirin and grabs the envelope and starts to think then he stuffs the envelope in his pocket  
Tidus: I'll do it later

He then walks into the kitchen and puts the dishes into the dish washer  
Tidus: I think this is a fair trade of I do the dishes and she does the rest of the cleaning… wait who am I talking to

He then grabs a bowl and pours some cereal and milk into it and walks back into the living room and hops onto the sofa and turns on the T.V and sees an ad with Mika speaking:-

Mika: Hello citizens of spira especially to all of you that like to fight, come to the Zanarkand arena on the 30th of July by midday for the spira world tournament now here how it works, if you get into the final 32 you receive 10,000 gil gaining 8th-5th place gets you an extra 25.000 gil 4th and 3rd place gets 50,000 gil 2nd place gets 75,000 gil and the winner will get 100,000 gil and will be noted as the greatest fighter in spira but be signed up by July 29th mid night at your local stadiums and tickets will be on sale the 25th of July, phone in at 1594725426 or go to your local stadium see you all there  
Tidus: whoa I could use the money… I gatta call wakka

Meanwhile

Wakka rises from under some sheets as the phone rings and he answers it  
Wakka: wakka speaking ah ya who's calling  
Tidus: yo wakka  
Wakka: hey Tidus what ya callin for brudda  
Tidus: you ganna enter the spira tournament  
Wakka: I already entered last week ya  
Tidus: why didn't you tell me  
Wakka: I did last week brudda before me Lu, Rikku, Auron and Kimahri but I thought you already entered ya  
Tidus: o well I still have till mid night … o shit its 11:05 I'll see ya tomorrow wakka  
Tidus hangs up and runs out of his house  
Wakka: better get some practice  
then the sheets stir and LuLu emerges  
LuLu: What's up honey  
Wakka: Just ganna get some practice  
LuLu: not yet honey  
she starts to kiss him passionately, they close there eyes and she gets on top of wakka and he opens his eyes and takes a glance out of the window then he gets up quickly after seeing his orange Mitsubishi lancer EV. VI WRC with scratches and dints on the front and rear bumper  
Wakka: o my car  
LuLu: who would do that  
Wakka: I don't think anyone did it  
he starts to think while rubbing his forehead  
Wakka: o rite I drove it here after Tidus's party, well while I'm up I might as well start to practice and I think you could do with it as well Lu  
he walks down stairs while putting on a blue shirts with the words Besaid Aurochs with Wakka and the Aurochs on it and then he picks up his mail; mainly angry mail from the neighbours about him crashing there cars last night, Wakka then separates his and Lulu's mail then he reads the angry mail ( he has to pay 7,529 gil for damage repairs for his neighbours cars )  
Wakka: man I really need to end 8th place or higher in that tournament  
he then grabs his blitz ball and starts to jog while bouncing the ball of some walls and catching it then he starts some target practice then he drives his car to the repair shop and has to pay 2,686 gil for repairs he manages to cover 1,000 gil and then gives them his address so he can pay the rest back  
Repair man: hey I had some people come in earlier about you paying for there repairs  
Wakka: yeh I should be able to pay it back tomorrow  
Meanwhile

Tidus: o man its 11:14 gatta hurry

He sees the mail man getting the mail and Tidus puts the envelope in the mail mans bag of mail then he walks to the stadium to signs up for the tournament then he jogs home and bumps into Auron  
Tidus: hey Auron I guess I will be seeing you tomorrow at the tournament, I saw your name on the sign up sheet  
Auron: did you enter or just look for who to bet on  
Tidus: of course I entered I did it weeks ago (he is grinning at this point)  
Auron: you just entered didn't you  
Tidus holds his head down and replies with a disappointed sounding "yes"  
then he lifts his head up and says" anyway I'm a shoo in to win"

Auron: o really I bet I could get further than you with and arm and a leg tied behind my back  
Tidus: o is that so ok lets make it interesting the loser of the bet gives half there prize money to the winner of the bet

Auron: as long as your ready to cough up your money  
Tidus: well see you tomorrow  
Tidus then runs home and starts training  
Next Morning

Tidus wakes up early and makes a big breakfast then Yuna comes into the kitchen and kisses Tidus  
Yuna: morning Tidus  
Tidus: Morning  
Yuna: I'll see you in the tournament cheering you on  
Tidus: I thought you had work all week  
Yuna: everyone all over spira has a week off, that's how they are paying for the prize money  
Tidus finishes his breakfast and leaves for the Zanarkand stadium for the tournament and everyone who entered is already there and then Mika stands on stage and speaks:-  
Mika: welcome participants over all 527 competitors entered this tournament and are all here so we split you all up in 32 tournaments in the back arena so more fights can go on at a time and only the finals of all 32 tournaments will be played in the main arena with all the audience watching, you all have ten minutes to check the tournament standings and then prepare to fight.

* * *

the tournament begins, i know that first chappie might have been abit boring and in your reveiws tell me if i should write what happens in all the fights between the final 32 or just the main ones 


	2. Glory begins, but for who?

All the preliminary tournaments got to the finals and the first and seventh spot was taken after Zell claimed the first spot by beating Vaan in a hard fought match after using burning rave limit break, the second spot was taken by Zidane who defeated Ansem after head butting Ansem in the gut, Wakka defeated Sora to claim the 3rd in a back and fourth fight which could have gone either but Wakka using his elemental reel and came out with thunder which was too powerful, Reno defeated Fran in a ferule one sided fight by using speed and his weapon to dodge Frans bows to get 4th spot, Vivi froze Balflear to claim the 5th spot, Rude K.O'd Nooj to gain the 6th spot and Rikku beat Rinoa after dodging Rinoa wishing star limit break the slashing her.

Now it is time for the 8th spot

_Cloud V.S Zack_

Cloud and Zack come out and Zack and Cloud Stare at each other then they draw there humongous swords and then Zack strikes first and Cloud blocks with his sword and pushes Zack back and goes for a strike of his own but Zack twirls to dodge and he kicks Cloud in his mouth and Cloud goes flying and he then gets up and wipes the blood from his lip and then strikes again then Zack smiles and falls to his back and Cloud goes over him and Zack donkey kicks him to the air and Zack follows and slashes cloud and Zack pushes himself from the ceiling for another strike but cloud blocks it and slams Zack to the floor and starts to pound his face in then Zack looks unconscious and not breathing and Cloud gets worried and stops because Zack is his best friend and he sees if Zacks all right but then Zack punches cloud in the nose and Cloud jumps back " you lying son of a bitch " Cloud says in anger " so what I do what I can to win " replies Zack with a cheeky grin that sets Cloud off and Cloud goes for Zack as if he was an enemy and Zack can only defend himself then Cloud kicks Zack in the knee to knock him down then brings his sword down towards Zacks face but Zack rolls out of the way " Cloud take it easy, calm down " Zack says worryingly but Cloud continues and Zack starts to fight back then Cloud uppercuts Zack in the air and jumps towards him while swinging his sword in a circle and his sword splits into many and surround Zack and Cloud strikes through him and grabs a sword then strike then grabs a sword so fourth and so fourth ( basically how he beats Sephiroth in advent children ) then Zack gets Knocked out and the ref calls it to Cloud and Cloud gains the 8th spot.

Then Paine beats brother easily to get 9th, Shuyinn beats Aries via no show to get 10th, Squall defeats Loz after 1 hit to get 11th, Yuffie defeated Godo in an intense Ninja fight to gain 12th, Rufus defeated Elena with ease to gain 13th, Dyne overwhelmed Quistis with an array of gun shots to get 14th, Auron Defeated Gippal after Gippal quit after Auron cut his giant Machina gun in half to claim 15th spot, Riku cut the stuffing out of Cait Sith to get 16th, Tifa didn't let up on Garnet to claim 17th, Sephiroth defeated Edea in an awesome evil fight to get 18th, Cid defeated Hojo to claim 19th, The Greatest defeated Ward in a showing of speed to claim the 20th spot, Vincent defeated Tseng in an intense showing of hatred to get 21st, Zeifer defeated Irvine to get the 22nd spot, Lulu shocked Elna to get the 23rd spot, Baralai defeated Yozoo in a great relentless showing to claim 24th spot, Steiner defeated Laguna in a showing of endurance to claim the 25th spot, Seymour defeated Zangan to claim the 26th spot, Amarant defeated Barthello in a high power fight to claim 27th spot, Barrett defeated Ashe to claim 28th spot, Kimahri defeated Freya in a high flying intense match to claim the 29th spot, Kadaj defeated Kuja in a high intensity fight which sent Kadaj berserk to claim 30th spot, Kiros defeated Selpie to get the vital 31st spot and now the 32nd and final spot will be up for grabs in the final fight in the pre luminaries against Muroda and Tidus.

_Tidus V.S Muroda_

Tidus and Muroda stared at each other with swords in hand then they charged at each other and they got into a sword stale mate and then Tidus pushes Muroda away and hits spiral cut but Muroda blocks it and then Muroda unleashes an array of hits on Tidus then they go back and fourth and then Tidus tells Muroda "how about we finish this know with our best attacks" and Muroda agrees then Tidus goes for Blitz Ace and Muroda matches his strikes then Tidus gets one strike in and then sticks his sword in the ground (BTW he is using his Brotherhood sword in this fic) then he jumps from it and hits a powerful sphere shot with a blitz ball Yuna threw to him then Muroda goes down and Tidus wins and Tidus gets the final spot.


	3. 1st round

later that night they all have another party to celebrate them all qualifying to the final 32but at wakkas place so he dont crash his neighbers cars again, it was just the seven of them and tidus was getting all high and mighty cause he got the last spot then his and wakkas egos collided and they got into a big arguement over whos better while auron sits in the corner of the room with a can of beer in his hand and looking on everyone else

"hmmph... they think they have what it takes to win, how amusing" then yuna walks over to him and sits down next him

"auron why dont you celbrate with us you got to the final 32 with everyone else" and auron stares at her with a you know me look on his face and they all start to party and auron leaves early like he is (party pooper) and then the next morning they all stopped over at wakka and lulus place and get up about 20 minutes before the tournament opens again and they all rush to the arena just in time and they have a look at the standings  
Cloud V.S Auron  
Tifa V.S Rikku  
Shuyinn V.S Zidane  
Kimahri V.S Zeifer  
Paine V.S Rude  
Sephiroth V.S Wakka  
Dyne V.S Riku  
Barrett V.S Zell  
Kadaj V.S Amarant  
LuLu V.S ViVi  
Seymour V.S Squall  
Kiros V.S Cid (ff7 cid btw)  
Yuffie V.S Baralai  
The Greatest V.S Tidus  
Stiener V.S Rufus  
Vincent V.S Reno

"hey Auron looks like your up first against some guy called cloud" tidus said to auron  
"hmmph just another punk" auron said coldly and headed to the arena and found out he was up in 5 minutes so he got a few grinks of water and went to fight this pumk as auron calls him and the fight starts  
_**CloudV.S Auron  
**Auron ran at Cloud and they collided swords and cloud kicked auron then went for a quick slash but Aurin went matrix and got up and held his back "im not as young as i used to be" he said to him self and then cloud went for another slash but auron ducked and kick him in the gut and then auron went for a slash but they got to a standstill then cloud used all his force upwards and knocked aurons sword flying and kicked auron to the floor and got his sword to aurons neck and it was over._  
Auron walks back to everyone unaffected of what just happened then tidus slaps aurons shoulder  
"tough break auron" he shouts with a smile on his face then auron just walks of and tidus stands there with a what'd i say look on his face then he sees rikku jumping about shouting "im uo next" over and over again, he then walks up to her  
"hey rikku, are you ready" she just turns around and nods he then sees her weopon of choice,_the godhand_, she then starts jumping towards the arena and comes out when her name is mentioned and she sees another girl about her age with long black hair, a short white shirt, a very short mini skirt, black gloves with silver knuckle buckles and red tape rolled around her arm up to her elbows  
_**Rikku V.S Tifa  
**tifa runs at rikku who is bouncing up and down, no surprise there, and dodges all of tifa punches then tifa kicks rikku in the gut and then punches her in the face which knocks rikku down then rikku gets up and starts attacking with her godhand weopon and they both exchange blows without slowing down then eventually rikku goes for a finishing blow but tifa does a backflip and kicks rikku in the jaw and its all over.  
_then rikku walks back holding her jaw "ow that big meanie" then Lulu walks over to her  
"well it is a fighting tournament" she says while chuckling abit then notices rikku giving Lulu a death glare  
"well she doesn't have to be all serious about it" Lulu then rolls her eyes and walks off with rikku following  
_Zidane defeated Shuyinn after a powerful slash which looks like it could seriously hurt anyone, Kinahri defeated zeifer after using his jump attack, paine defeated rude after he dropped his guard after looking at her, spehiroth defeated wakka after popping his blitzball and thenwakka got out his world champion blitzball and threw it but sephiroth used his sword to knock it in the air and out of the building the wakka startingrunning of shouting "i give up", Dyne defeated riku and a devesting bullet wound near the kidney, barrett defeated the over confident, showoff zell, Kadal defeated Amarant.  
_Lulu starts pacing about and then bumps into a little black guy in wierd clothing  
"im sorry, you should be more careful" lulu says as she helps him up  
"ok" he replied then ran off after he heard the name vivi called then Lulu walks towards the arena and sees the kid there and starts to think hes vivi  
Lulu V.S Vivi  
_they both open with thunaga then firaga but cancel eachother out then they both use waterga then thundaga again but again cancel eachother out then lulu uses osmose to take some of vivi's mp then she uses blizzargawhich freezes vivi then she uses ultima andvivi cant fight back and lulu wins  
_lulu then walks back and gets a congratulations from everyone then tidus starts getting excited bacauseout of all of them hes up next then he sees that seymour faces some squall guy next so hegets a smirk on his face because he thinks he will beat seymourbut seymour doesn't show up and squall wins by forfeit.  
_cid defeats kiros by using smarts, Baralai defeats yuffie in an exciting match between 2 skilled competitors.  
_then tidus gets excited because hes next and gets his weopon out,_his brotherhood sword_, he then walks to the main arena and then the greatest is introduced and then tidus just hears a familiar voice "i have to face this crybaby" he then lifts his head up and sees that its none other than Jecht.  
_**Tidus V.S Jecht  
**Tidus launched at jecht as did he and there swords collided then tidus spins to hit jecht but he blocks and they keep going for eachother but the other keeps blocking, they're at a stand still with there swords against eachother "not bad but not up to scratch cry baby" with that tidus kicked jecht in the gut then hit a spiral cut followed by a slice and dice but the lasthit in slice and dicewas blocked then jecht slashes at tidus and hits and tidus falls on his butt with his head down the jecht starts laughing "what cha ganna do now, cry, thats all youre good for" with that tidus stands right back up and hits energy rain which almost knocks jecht out then hits blitz ace whichdoes heavydamage and knicks jecht out.  
_Tidus walks to the back with a smirk on his face because of what he did  
_Steiner defeated rufus after rufus couldn't penetrate his armor and reno defeated vincent with a flash grenade then somehow vincent causht fire._


End file.
